1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture processing method and a mobile communication terminal equipped with a display module such as a PDP (Plasma Display Panel) or an OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode) panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that power consumption varies according to a displayed scene in a self-luminous display panel such as the PDP and the OLED panel, and there is a method to cut electric power consumption by controlling peak brightness according to the displayed scene. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-147868 (Tada et al.) discloses that a base peak luminance value is adjusted so that electric power consumption is kept below a predetermined consumption of electrical energy for each base period. Concretely, for each picture frame, the peak luminance ratio is obtained according to an average gradation value of a picture frame and a norm peak luminance value is calculated by multiplying the base peak luminance value by the peak luminance ratio. Thereafter, the norm peak luminance is adjusted if the electric power consumption, which is calculated by multiplying the average gradation value by the norm peak luminance value, exceeds the predetermined electrical energy consumption for each base period.
Also, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-266755 (Fujishima) discloses that correction intensity is obtained based on an index value calculated from averaged luminance signals of two consecutive frames and a Gamma correction function is obtained according to the correction intensity. Thereafter, luminance correction is executed based on the Gamma correction function.